Bulma's Interference
by somethingidk
Summary: Bulma sees Krillin and 18 get in a fight and tries to help fix it. But they don't want her help or necessarily need it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Krillin and 18 have a confrontation at Capsule Corp. Bulma sees this and thinks that their marriage is in jeopardy. Is she right or wrong? Post Buu/Pre Super

 **Bulma's Interference**

Bulma invited Krillin, 18, and their precious daughter Marron over for lunch. They of course said yes, not really because THEY wanted to but because Marron really loved seeing Trunks and eating Mrs. Briefs delicious sweet food. Although they didn't mind going to see Bulma, she was a good friend and probably would of gone regardless, Marron is the one who really wanted to be there.

The trio got there around noon and Bulma greeted the three membered family. About 10 minutes later the three adults were sitting outside eating their lunch while Trunks was showing Marron his new toys while still being in the immediate view of their parents.

Bulma was staring at Marron and 18 noticed this. "Bulma is something wrong with the kids?" 18 asked.

"No I just can't get over how sweet your little girl is, I wish Trunks was as half as sweet as her." Bulma responded. "I really want a daughter."

"Well, he could be sweet if Vegeta wasn't his father." 18 witially remarked. Bulma chuckled.

"Have you thought about having another kid?" Krillin asked. "It would be a good time especially since there is no galactic threat trying to destroy the planet and all."

Bulma thought about it for a second. "I'll see what Vegeta says about it."

They kept talking for about another hour and Bulma noticed something odd. The two usually acted like a happily married couple but now this time they were acting very different towards each other, she could tell there were was some type of tension between them. When they directly talked to Bulma it was fine, but whenever they referenced or talk to each other they didn't seem too happy.

Bulma being the person she is, really wanted to dissect the problem and try to fix it, what could be something they would argue about? Was it Krillin's new job perhaps?

"So...Krillin how your new job as a police officer or are you still in the academy?" Bulma asked trying to inadvertently act as a couples therapist.

18 responded "Oh did you ask Bulma her thoughts on being a cop instead of me?" She said to Krillin. It wasn't a whisper but it felt like bulma wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Well that was easy to find out." Bulma thought to herself .

"Let's not do this in front of other people 18 it's private." Krillin pleaded to his wife.

18 didn't respond she just looked at him.

Bulma seemed a little shocked, so did Krillin become a police officer without telling 18? "I'm sure that started it but there has to be something else that stems from the cop thing." Bulma was thinking, what else could it be."

Unbenounced to her though while she was lost in her own world the couple was starting to argue.

"I just think its best for her!" Krillin said in a louder voice.

"But she loves the island and so do we!" 18 yelled.

Bulma finally caught on and realised they were talking about Marron. Good thing Trunks took her to go see the new aquarium and she wasn't here to see this.

"Think of how difficult that trip every day will be?" Krillin said.

"GOHAN DOES IT DOES IT ALL THE TIME!" 18 yelled.

"He's not four years old 18." Krillin responded.

18 looked like she was about to explode.

"I'm going home, bring Marron back with you when you leave here. Thank you for lunch Bulma."

And with that 18 flew off in a blaze of rage.

Krillin sighed. "Sorry Bulma, things have been...well we've been arguing for about three weeks now."

"I gathered that." Bulma said. "Can you fill me in on the situation?" "Yea sure I might as well." Krillin said.

"Well it started three weeks ago like I said, when I started to enroll into the Satan City police academy without telling 18. I thought she would be happy. I mean I would say I'm over qualified for it, and it would be a steady income of decent money, and considering how much she likes shopping I thought she would of loved the idea."

"So you wanted it to be a surprise?" Bulma asked.

"Exactly!" Krillin responded gleefully, thinking Bulma would be on his side instead of 18's when he started telling more of the story.

"She had a couple of reasons she didn't agree with the idea." Krillin continued, "She was only really upset for a couple of hours. She just thought since that job will take a lot of time away from me spending with my family is why she said I really should of told her."

"But I reassured her that I would always be there for my girls."

Bulma chuckled at that cheesy line.

"Although it got worse the day after." Krillin continued. "She asked me if the only reason I wanted the job was for more money." Krillin paused after saying that.

"Well c'mon don't leave a girl waiting." Bulma said wanting to know the answer herself.

"I told her that I think it's time that we move out of Kame House…" Krillin responded.

"Wow!" Bluma instantly said, "You've lived their your entire life pretty much what made you want to move?"

Krillin began to list a couple of reasons. "I just think it's time to leave the island. It's not our house, we don't even pay rent. I mean we do all the cleaning and cooking but it's still not our house. And 18 doesn't even like Master Roshi on top of that." 

"Not a lot of women do." Bulma chimed in.

Krillin simply smiled then continued his rant. "We are adults who can move out so we should. But the main reason is that Marron needs to school soon an-"

"And it would be better for to be actually close to the school?" Bulma cut him off.

"Yea." Krillin answered. "Not to mention there is a school close to the police station I will eventually work at, and yea I guess we could fly her back and forth everyday but the problems will catch up to us enevidably."

Bulma had to hand it to Krillin the moving idea was a good idea, especially if Marron wants a normal childhood. She knew 18 and that's what she wants the most, is a normal childhood for Marron. Considering that her parent's pasts aren't exactly pleasant. Not to mention if they moved to Satan City they would be really close to her house, and it would be nice to have some of her friends closer.

"So why does 18 not want to leave?" Bulma asked determined to somehow solve the couple's ultimatum.

"I mean she really loves the island. She told me once that it was the birthplace of her humanity, her new life. She is really sentimental towards the island, at least that's what I've gathered." Krillin concluded

"I see." Bulma said.

Just then Trunks and Marron returned to the backyard to see their parents. Marron went on and on about all the cool creatures she saw in the underwater tanks to her father, he of course listened and played along and acted like they were too amazing to exist. Soon after Marron realized her mom was absent from the equation. "Where did Mommy go?" The little girl asked. Her father responded by saying, "Oh she flew off Marron" Krillin said. "Again?" The blonde toddler asked. "It's nothing sweety she got a headache and went to go get some medicine from the store." Krillin lied.

"Again?" The scientist thought to herself. "Hey Krillin, how many times has she flown off like that?" She eventually spoke up. "Uhhhh 4 or 5 times since, you know." Krillin told the blue haired woman.

Bulma really needed to ask more questions, but she didn't want to do it front of Krillin's daughter. She already looked like she had more things to ask."Hey Trunks, I think grandma just made some cookies why don't you and Marron go get some of them."

The kids looked at Bulma in disbelief for a few seconds with their mouths wide open, and after what she said fully registered they ran towards where Trunks thought he could sense Mrs. Briefs ki.

Krillin stood up as well. "I could go for some cookies." The Z-fighter said, but was soon pushed back down into his chair by Bulma.

"But I want some cookies." Krillin said sounding like a little kid.

"I just wanna know more about your and 18's situation." she responded.

"I don't know Bulma, I know 18 and she wouldn't want others to be let in on it, and if she did then she would be the one to tell them."

"Look Krillin this is your guy's first real fight as a married couple right?"

"Yea, al though she did get really mad when we couldn't find her brot-"

"That's not the same thing! Anyways, this is what truly defines your relationship. Your first argument as a married couple will determine the rest of your marriage, whether or not it will be successfully happy or just together for the sake of your kids."

"Bulma what are you talking about? We've married for 5 years and together longer than that, we love each other and some fight isn't gonna change that. We just need time to think. That's why she flies off, to clear her mind, and possibly look for her brother. We'll make it through this no problem and things will be the exact same as they were."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay I trust you….so….when's the last time you two, you know. Just trying to get an urge on how serious this crisis is."

"...Marron, it's time to leave. You ready to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Even if I wanted to tell Bulma the answer, which was 3 weeks ago before the arguing started, if 18 found out I told anyone something that personal about us I would be a dead man." Krillin thought to himself.

Krillin looked in the back of the air car. He couldn't help but smile at the little wonder who was passed out in her car seat. She did play A LOT with Trunks so it makes sense that she was only awake for about 5 minutes in the vehicle.

Maybe it was time to admit defeat. He did think it was time to move, but if 18 really wanted to stay maybe it would be worth the trouble to keep her joyful. He did love her more than anything in the worlds, and hey if she was happy he was happy.

Around 2 hours later 18 arrived back at Kame House she entered the house to see Krillin sitting at the table doing some paperwork for the police academy.

"Is Marron taking her nap?" Asked the Cyborg.

"Yea." Her husband said. "Hey honey, I think I have a compromise."

"Good, I was getting tired of this feud. I want things to back to the way they were." She said.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma was a bit uneasy about the situation. Bulma couldn't stop thinking about her friends' love life. She didn't want it to say it to Krillin but after she found out that 18 keeps leaving the island...well...Krillin wasn't the most attractive guy so….. She didn't want it to be true, but she was just being realistic. Not necessarily cheating but the inventor did think that the cybernetic woman was thinking about it since they were fighting and...no this was ridiculous. "18 would never cheat on Krillin." she thought "No fight is gonna change that. Although, maybe I could just check, for their sake."

Later that day, still at the dome shaped building, a certain half saiyan walked into the place.

"Oh that would be perfect, but who would do it?" Is what the z-fighter known as Gohan heard when he saw Bulma. He decided to speak up, he didn't to eavesdrop and hear something he wasn't supposed to.

"Hey Bulma! I just wanted to drop by after class and give you the capsule that Goten stole. It was a submarine this time, my mom said she was really sorry and that it will nev-"

"Thanks Gohan, and tell your mom that it was probably my son that made him take it, just set it down on the table in front of you." Bulma said interrupting Gohan.

Gohan did what she said, and it was at this point she noticed what Gohan was wearing. "Gohan, why are you wearing that if you just got off of school?" She asked.

Gohan was wearing a tank top and shorts. "Oh, one of Videl's ex-boyfriends, I think he was an ex-boyfriend or maybe he was just jealous, threw a bucket of water on us while I was walking her home after my classes." The son of Goku explained.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything back Gohan."

"Oh of course not, I know not to abuse my power, but Videl didn't show the mercy I did….I feel like sometimes she can be stronger than me if she gets mad enough!"

"Well serves the Jerk right, Is the college life treating you alright?"

(A/N: I don't know if he went to college in the show, but you think he would since he ` became a scholar.)

"Yea it really is. I'll hopefully be out in another year or two and Videl and I can start a life together."  
Gohan kept talking about his plans for the future, but Bulma wasn't paying attention. Seeing him in his outfit gave Bulma an ingenious idea.

"Hey Gohan" The woman said not knowing what the hell Gohan was talking about anymore. "You would do anything to help out Krillin if you had to, right?"

Gohan was a little startled since that question came out of nowhere but he still answered truthfully. "Well uh yea, I think you know the answer to that Bulma. W-Why did you ask me?"

"What about 18, would you help her out if you could?" The wife of Vegeta asked.

"Bulma why are you asking all these questions?" Gohan asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Well I don't know her AS well, but yea she's a fellow Z-fighter and I'd say we are friends. Hey if Krillin is my Godfather does that make 18 my Godmother?"

"That's not important right now, so they need help with something and I know a way you can help, will you do it?"  
"Yeah of course, no problem, I'll do it. I consider Krillin to be one of if not my best friend so I think its an obv-

"Ok great, let me fill you in on the situation."

Bulma told the young man about what occurred earlier in the day.

"Oh man that's a shame, but I'm sure they'll work it out Bulma. There's really nothing to worry about."

The Capsule Corp CEO then told him about the conversation she had to Krillin one on one.

"What? You think it's that serious?" The student asked.

"Yes, and as their friends is our job to help them."

"Woah I don't know Bulma, I wouldn't want anyone messing with my relationship with Videl and im 100% sure they would want the same for theirs"

"Ok it's not really like invading or…..IT'S LIKE A TEST!" Bulma said with too much enthusiasm.

"Okay…..what kind of test…." He responded hastitally.

"All right hear me out. And don't interrupt me until I'm done. I just want to see what 18 would do if she was presented with a chance to….be with another man. I mean I'm not saying that's what she does when she flies away from where Krillin is but I want to check. SOOOO I need you to try to seduce 18 to see what she does."

"BULMA ARE YOU INSANE? I don't even know where to begin on the amount of issues with that idea!"

"Well tell me your perspective and I'll tell you mine" 

This argument could get really intense, Bulma was probably the smartest woman on the planet and Gohan was no slouch in the brain departments either so the both of them would probably get really into their debate.

"Well first off I don't want to do it because I'm in a relationship. Second, 18 will probably kill me. Third, relationships are built off of trust and if Krillin didn't trust 18 or vice versa they wouldn't be happy when they were together and when we see them they are always happy. Fourth I just think that we as their fri-"

RING RING RING

"Oh sorry Gohan let me take this I think it's important." The woman said "Uh-huh, yea, ok yea I'll come override it real quick. Sorry Gohan I have to go help out an employee who is calculating our sales for the month and he needs my help."

"Well what about, you know?"

"Do it and I'll pay for your student loans."  
"...WHAT? ALL OF THEM?"

"Yea sure I don't mind I'm the richest person on the planet."

"Th-Thank you"  
"No problem just come back here tomorrow at the same time and I'll tell you what the you're gonna do over at Kame House."  
"I'm still not sure about this, but I think my mom would kill me if I let this opportunity pass."

"I know" Bulma said smugly. "See you tomorrow Gohan, and don't worry you will be fine and you'll be helping your friends. We are testing to see how well their marriage is. If they pass then we have nothing to worry about, and if we fail then we can all fix it."  
"I sure hope you're right."

And with that Gohan left not sure what he got himself into, but hey Bulma is incredibly intelligent maybe this would help Krillin and 18 in the long run. He did look up to the ex-monk, figuratively speaking, and if he could help him and his wife out he would. Even if it was in Bulma's information hungry mind, and besides his loans being paid off was too tempting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 7:00 P.M. and the Kame House was back to normal. The small family, along with Roshi and Turtle, were sitting around the table eating with smiles on their faces. Of coarse 18 was smiling because her daughter was around and because she and Krillin patched things up after almost a month of the previously mentioned charade. The same goes for Krillin, and Marron, well their daughter was almost always smiling. Roshi could of been smiling for a couple of reasons: seeing Krillin happy, not having to hear the couple argue anymore, or maybe just because he was in the same room as an attractive woman.

"Marron, do Daddy and I need to start to feeding you again. You have mashed potatoes all of your face." Her mother said.

It was true, Marron's face covered with food. She's been feeding herself for like a month now. The results were mixed to say the best, but hey it was a part of growing up.

"You skipped out on your bath last night firefly so you HAVE to take one tonight." Krillin said to the tiny blonde.

"But what about ice cream?" The kid whined.

"After your bath, and we're gonna help you eat it. Sound okay?" Krillin responded.

The tyke thought for a while but decided that the offer was acceptable. "Okay!"

"Cmon Marron I'm gonna give you a bath while your daddy cleans the dishes." 18 said.

"I wanna help daddy clean!" Her daughter pouted.

"Then let's finish your bath fast so we can help him."

After hearing this the little human ran up the stairs to her parents bathroom as fast as her little legs could carry her. 18then stood up then immediately leaned down to her husband who was sitting next to her and whispered something in his ear. Let's just say good thing Master Roshi fell asleep at the table because Krillin didn't want him seeing how red his face got, and of coarse a shocked look slowly forming into a grin.

"Man things really are back to normal, maybe even better. I don't even think 18 punched Roshi over the head today, man today was a really good day!" Krillin said as he started to clean the kitchen table that was just used.

Roshi eventually woke up from Krillin banging the dishes together while he washing them. Krillin heard Roshi yawning and stretching.

"Hey Master do you want any ice cream?" The short man asked.

"No thank you my boy. Hey so how did you and the misses come to a compromise?" The old hermit asked.

"Well I basically told her that we can do it her way, you know just taking Marron to and from school from here and back everyday, for a year and go from there. If that's ok with you" Krillin replied.

"Of course it is, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"I still feel guilty about it though, but don't worry I think 18 will eventually come around"

"I really don't mind my boy, after all you guys are the closest thing I have to family"

"We are family Roshi."

Just then Marron came down in PJs followed closely behind his beautiful wife. "I'm ready to help daddy!" she announced. "Ok, you can help me dry does that sound good?" Her father replied. "YES!" Marron screamed. 18 started scooping the ice cream out of the carton.

"Today was good but tonight was even better….and it's still not over." Krillin was thinking to himself.

The next day back at Capsule Corp Bulma sat waiting for Gohan to arrive. She was partially watching Trunks and partially watching T.V. and seeing what the weather was gonna be like for the rest of the week. In reality however she wasn't watching either one, she was just tapping her fingers waiting for Gohan to arrive.

"Hey Bulma" Gohan proclaimed as he walked into the room she was in. "Your mom let us in."

"HEY TRUNKS" Gohan's little brother said enthusiastically.

"HEY GOTEN!" Trunks said surprised, he had no idea that Goten was coming over.

Bulma noticed that what they were saying to each other was harmless, but they were also yelling at each other and it was quite annoying. Bulma needed them to be quiet, or leave. "Hey Trunks go show Goten the aquarium that you showed Marron yesterday" His mom stated. "Good Idea mom, follow me Goten."

"OKAY!"

Now that the kids were taken care of they could get to business.

"You're late." The blue haired woman said.

"Sorry Bulma, but I already promised Videl that we would eat lunch after my class, and then Goten saw me and asked me where I was going, and then he kept naggi-"

"It's ok, Krillin still isn't home. I called 18 this morning asking when he would get back, she said around 5:00. I made up some reason that he needs to come see me after he's done at the academy. So we still have about 4 hours to do this."

"Bulma, I still don't know about this."

"Gohan all you have to do is: Go to Kame House, knock on the front door, and when 18 answers just...you know."

"That's just it Bulma I don't know how to do stuff like that."

"Yes you do, how did you Videl start dating?"

"She made me train her then she made me date her."

"Oh….."

"And what if Master Roshi answers the door, or what if 18 answers it and has Marron in her hands or by her side?"  
"Just tell her that you need to talk to her in private. As far as what to say, it's not too hard. Just repeat after me…."

After an hour of training on telling Gohan what to do Bulma was confident enough to send him on his way. If anyone could do it, it would be Gohan. Any regular human probably wouldn't be able to even look at 18 before she broke them. Goku was just too naive and 18 probably still hated Vegeta, though she would never say that. 18 liked Gohan, he was strong as well as smart. It also helped that he saved her from Cell. Still, 18 was an intimidating person by nature the only person in the universe that probably has her figured out is Krillin (and maybe her Brother they haven't seen each other since Cell, but hey they are twins after all).

"Good luck Gohan, and remember this will help them out immensely in the long run." Bulma said waving the young adult off.

"Ok…..I'll come get Goten later I guess." Gohan had said slowly ascending upwards toward the sky.

"That's fine, or just have Goku get him with that instant trans-whatever you guys call it." The woman retorted.

"It's called transmission, I'll call you when you get there. Bye."

"Sounds good, talk to you soon."

18 was sipping enjoying a nice glass of lemonade outside of Kame House. She was participating in her favorite solo activity, reading. Before she started reading that day she was making a sandcastles with her daughter. Marron had been infatuated with them ever since Krillin made one in front of her. So 18 spent the afternoon making some with her until Marron said she wanted to make one by herself. The cyborg took this opportunity to go read the book she brought outside along with the two glasses of lemonade.

"MOMMY! Come look at my sandcastle!" The little girl said.

Her mother looked at the lumpy "castle" that was in the sand. It looked like shit, but 18 being a parent to a young one had to pretend it was worth more than it really was.

"It's beautiful Marron!" Her mother said knowing that it wasn't. "Let's keep it here so when daddy gets home he can see it to. Now let's go back inside and get out of this heat."

"Good idea mommy!" Her daughter squealed.

"How did Krillin and I making something so precious...so perfect." 18 thought to herself.

"Marron I'll be right back I need to ask Grandpa Roshi something."

She heard what her mom said but was too busy coloring, she just nodded her blonde head. Krillin's wife needed Roshi to babysit Marron tonight, just for a couple hours, she wouldn't trust him with her any longer than that. They planned to go on a date tonight since they haven't had one in a while. Krillin loved having them and so did she, though she didn't show it like her husband did, she loved them nonetheless.

She was in front of Roshi's door.

*knock knock knock*

"Old man I need to speak to you?"

She put her ear up to the door. All she heard was snoring.

"At least he wasn't doing anything perverted." 18 was thinking. "Hey old man your magazines are here."

She heard a loud thud after she said that.

"Wuzzat….REALLY?" The hermit said. He rushed to the door and opened it hoping he saw the issues he ordered but instead it was just a married woman.

"No. Listen Krillin and I are going on a date tonight ,we are overdue for one. Can you watch Marron for a couple hours?" She asked.

"No problem, the tyke and I will watch a movie." Roshi responded.

18 had a rather upset look on her face.

"AN EDUCATIONAL MOVIE!" Roshi corrected himself.

"Good. And I told you if I came across any mature content that isn't in your room I would destroy it as soon as I saw it."

"Wait does that mean that you-?"

"Those repulsives magazines are ash now."

Roshi looked defeated.

Gohan was hovering over Kame House. He pulled out his cell phone that Videl got him for his birthday and got ready to call Bulma.

"Hey Bulma. I'm here." Gohan starting the call.

"Excellent, do you want to use the earpiece I gave you or go in solo?" Bulma answered.

"I better put in the ear piece."

Gohan plugged a wireless connector into his phone and placed an earpiece in the side of his head. Sure they could of skipped the practice and just rely on the ear piece, but almost any given situation is better if you prepare ahead of time. Bulma said that to Gohan when he asked that exact same question to her and he had to hand it to the scientist, she was absolutely right.

"Ok, can you hear me good?"

"Yes, and I should be able to hear 18 as well. Ok Gohan let's do this."

"Alright…"

18 was sitting on the couch. She wanted to read but she kept looking up at the show Marron was watching. "Do kids actually like this stuff?"She thought to herself. Sure enough she glanced at Marron who was smiling and clapping her hands to the program on the television. Well at least it's teaching her things.

After looking at Marron she looked at the clock. It read 2:36 P.M.. "Just a couple of hours until Krillin comes home. I hope he doesn't take long at Bulma's." The mom was thinking.

*knock knock knock*

"Is that? No of course not Krillin wouldn't knock on the door. Was it Yamcha? Bulma? Chichi? It could just be another random person with a boat who is wondering what a pink house is doing in the middle of the ocean."

"Mommy someone is at the door, can I open it?" The little one asked.

"No honey, I don't know who is there so I'll go answer it." Her parent said.

"Okay Mommy!"

18 finally got up and walked to the door.

"I'm coming!" She screamed to the mysterious person behind the door.

18 opened it surprised to see Gohan. "Oh Gohan it's you.?"

"Hello Mrs. 18." Gohan greeted the woman.

"Krillin isn't here incase that's why you came here."

"Actually I came to see you."

"Oh I see, well what can I do for you? Some dating advice for you and Videl?" She said that with a light hearted smile and a small chuckle.

"Uh...no I came to ask you something else."

"Gohan don't sound scared." Bulma chimed in through his phone. "Sound confident."

Gohan cleared his voice again.

"I came to ask you about you and Krillin" Gohan sounded much more fearless.

"Oh. Well what do you want to know about Krillin and I?" 18 was actually very very curious at this point, did Krillin or Bulma tell him something about them.

"Well I heard your guys' marriage was in a rough spot and I thought I could help."

18 didn't say anything, she was experiencing a mix of shock and curiosity.

Bulma decided to chime in at this point. "Good now just pull the trigger and say it Gohan"

He took a step forward and put a hand on here upper arm.

"I was just thinking….since...you're fighting with Krillin….you and I could….I was wondering if you and I could hook up." Gohan let some of his fear settle back in, but at least he was speaking.

18 went from partially shocked to fully shocked.

"I bet you two haven't...you know in a while, and since you're feuding with him right now and what he doesn't know won't hurt. You're beautiful and I'm much more handsome than-"

Gohan was abruptly stopped by 18's swift hand impacting the side of his face. The slap was so powerful that it actually knocked the communication device out of his ear.

"Gohan?!" Bulma was practically yelling. "What happened?" She didn't know that Gohan couldn't hear the blue headed woman anymore.

Gohan recollected himself and was just staring at 18 while holding his cheek, it really burned. He knew it was her turn to talk now.

"How dare you Gohan. I thought I liked you but you try to do this to Krillin and I? I really respected you after you beat Cell and I have ever since. Krillin had a hand in raising you for Kami sake, and this is how you repay him?" 18 was furious at this point.

Gohan was scared for his life now, sure he was technically stronger than 18 by quite a bit, but if she decided to challenge Gohan to a fight he was sure that he would lose.

The young adult knew that he had to say something fast or else he would be in a world of fury.

"Actually 18 this is all a-"

She cut him off again.

"Shut up! You're going to listen to me young man. What makes you think that I would want to sleep with you, or anyone? Just because Krillin and I are in a fight. Do you think I'm that shallow Gohan? Krillin is the only man I will ever love, I don't want to be with anyone else especially someone who just comes up and expects a woman to just obey his every command."

Gohan never really understood when people called 18 a person hard to approach, but seeing her like this he understood what they meant. You would never want to be on her bad side, and after all this was said and done he would hope he wouldn't be on it anymore.

"18 just hear me ou-"

"So are you just bored of Videl now?" She was not going to let Gohan speak. "You want to cheat on her. What you just did is the definition of scum Gohan, trying to break one of your best friend's marriage…..I just got a good idea Gohan."

The blonde android reached into her back pocket and got out her cell phone. Bulma had actually got her and Krillin both one for Christmas one year. She started to fiddle with the touch screen on her device. Gohan figured she was calling Videl….but it was much much worse.

"Hello Chichi, yea this is 18."

Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth was gaped open. He couldn't hear his mom, and he didn't want to.

"Yea Gohan is actually over here. He came over here to ask me something. Yea just out of the blue, a random visit. He came over here and asked me to…."

Gohan was sweating and it looked like he hadn't a drink of water for a week straight. He tried to speak, he really did but fear over took him.

"...have sex with me"

"WHAAAAAT?" Gohan heard that through the phone, the two people inside Kame House probably heard it too.

"No Chichi I'm not kidding, he is still here yea. He looks like he is gonna pee his pants he is so scared right now. Something must of come over him because this isn't the Gohan I know either, but I swear Chichi that is what he said. Good Idea tell Videl."

"NO, DON'T!" Gohan put his hands on his head, he was having a full blown panic attack.

"Ok you're gonna call her. Good. Gohan can tell you his side of the story when he gets home, I'm just telling you mine. Ok, no problem. Tell Goku I said hello. Alright, goodbye."

18 hung up the phone turned around and shut the door leaving Gohan in solitude.

Gohan stood there for a second before speaking out loud. "I gotta go see mom." He shot up from the sky and flew home as fast as he could.

Halfway there Gohan thought to himself. "Oh man I forgot to tell 18 what my motives were, I just got so flustered. And I forgot to get the communicator out of my ear after it got slapped out of my ear. I'll call Bulma when I can, but I gotta get home first."

Gohan doubled his speed and continued his route.

"Well, at least we know everything is fine with Krillin and 18."


	4. Chapter 4

After Gohan made it back home and explained what happened to his mom she didn't think it was a smart idea, but was she was glad their her son did it for a legit reason. She didn't agree with Bulma's reasoning for sending her oldest kid to go try to get involved into her friend's love life, but at least Gohan didn't have to pay off his student loans now. The demi saiyan also got his mom to explain the situation to Videl and she wasn't mad, just a little confused. Their relationship, much like Krillin and 18's, is still intact.

Gohan was sitting in his room he just got out of the shower, he had to wash off the sweat and sand that accumulated on him over at Kame House. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door.

"Gohan, honey where is your brother." His mother asked him.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Mom but I left him at Bulma's." He responded.  
"That's fine, I'll just have your dad teleport there when he comes home for dinner."

"It's transmission….and is he out training."  
"Yes honey, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Ok thanks Mom."

Chichi went back to check on the food.

"I should probably call Bulma and fill her in on what happened."

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma was cooking dinner with her mom.

"Soooooooooooo will Goten be joining us for dinner hun?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter.

"I don't know mom." Bulma Briefs responded. "I'm waiting for Gohan to call me back."

Speak of the devil, Gohan had just decided to call her right at this moment.

"Gotta take this mom!" She spoke up while leaving the room.

"Gohan it's 5:30 now, what happened?" She asked.

"Hi Bulma, and sorry A lot happened. Sorry I forgot about Goten, my dad will be over there soon though." The student said.

"That's fine, but tell me what happened with 18!"

"Ok yea. See the ear piece fell out of my ear when 18 slapped me after I asked her."

"Oh really she slapped you? Sorry Gohan I didn't think she would do that. Guess that makes sense because I couldn't hear you after you said those words, sooo what happened after that?"

"Let's just say there is nothing to worry about, but can you tell 18 why I did it. I don't want her to hate me anymore."  
"No problem Gohan, and thank you. Next time I see your mom she'll take me to your school and settle all the payments.

"Oh yea did Krillin stop by over there?"

"Yea he did, which means I gotta call 18 before he gets home. Bye Gohan"

"Bye Bulma."

18 was very upset with Gohan to say the least. She hadn't stopped thinking about what the young saiyan did since he left. She obviously didn't tell Roshi or Marron, but she was definitely going to tell Krillin when he got home from work since it directly involved him. The twin of 17 kept on trying to guess the theories on why he would do that. A dare? Brainwashed? Maybe that one guy who summoned Majin Buu was back from the de-

RING RING RING

Her thoughts were cut short as she looked at her phone.

18 was pleased by who was calling her. It was Bulma, maybe she could tell her something about Gohan. She would hopefully be the one who could offer her some clarity. The phone was on its fourth ring now, she needed to hurry up and answer it.

"Hello?" 18 started the conversation.

"Hey 18, it's Bulma." The woman retorted.

"Yea I know, I saw. I'm glad you called, the weirdest thing just happened to me."  
"Yea that's why I called you."  
"Oh my Kami! Did Gohan come to your house and try to seduce you too?"

"No, but I know he did it to you…" the second half of the sentence fizzled out.

"Bulma, did he tell you he was going to?"

"...No….I told him to do it."

"Bulma….why would you tell him to do?" She wasn't mad at first, much like with Gohan she was just really shocked. She at least wanted to hear her side of the story.

"Uhhh, well, you see…" Bulma was now starting to understand the problem with the mission she sent Gohan on. While it was a good idea to see if Krillin and 18's marriage was still in a healthy status after their first fight, the scientist in her failed to realise the true implications. Her friends weren't an experiment for her to test on, they were human (A/N: Well human and half human, maybe even more than half human) and she should of had a second thought when it came to their emotions. Yeah in a way it kind of helped them. It showed the people that liked them that their marriage was nowhere near in danger, however it wasn't worth the aftermath.

"...After I saw you and Krillin in that Argument yesterday, I just wanted to know if you guys were still right for each other. So I sent Gohan over to the island to see what you would do if you were presented with the chance to cheat. Since your relationship with Krillin would be at such a delicate stage I thou-"

"So what? Since I was fighting with Krillin you thought I would just sleep with the first guy who asked me to do it with him?"

"Well you see 18 I knew Krillin would never leave you beca-"

"Because I'm "pretty" and he's "not"" 18 exaggerated those words. She never considered herself that beautiful and she thought Krillin was quite handsome, in his own way. "You think Krillin married me just because I'm easy on the eyes? And I married him, because what, you think I'm sorry for him or something. That's the last reason we married each other."

Bulma didn't know what to say she was at a loss of words. She truly regretted what she did.

"18 I'm sorry I was just trying to make sure you really loved Krillin, this was your guys' first disagreement. I wanted to make sure you guys were really right for each other."

18 didn't know where to begin on how stupid: she could go on and on how she just basically betrayed her friends, she indirectly insulted both of them, and she no doubt payed Gohan in help her out.

"Bulma, I'm just gonna say this. Krillin loves me, and I love him. The only person we could ever love more is our daughter. What you did was morally wrong."

"Well, hey at least there is nothing to worry about, Gohan told me everything." Bulma sounded defeated.

"I know you got him to do it through money, isn't that right?"  
"Yea"

"I just have one more thing to say Bulma"

"What is it?"

18 really just wanted to say fuck you and hang up the phone, but she got a better idea. Something so diabolical she couldn't wait to go through with it.

"Bulma I just thought of something that you said earlier."

"What was that?"

"Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Uh sure 18, and I'm sorry again. I really am."

"Ok"

And with that 18 hung up the phone.

Krillin was confused why Bulma wanted him to come over to her house. Sure it was nice for Bulma to give him all these things to help him study for the written part of his police academy, but he didn't really need it. It's whatever though. He was just glad to be finally back home. He wasn't done for the day yet: He had to shower, get ready, then it was back out for his date with 18. You could see the excitement on his face.

As soon as he opened the door and walked in the two blondes turned in looked at him.18 was overwhelmed with emotions. She was very glad to see her husband, but wasn't looking forward to telling him what happened to her today. Marron of coarse knew what she wanted to do as soon as her eyes saw her father.

"DADDY!" The child practically yelled.

"Hey sweetie!" The cop trainee said giving her a big kiss on the cheek. A kiss that quickly turned into a raspberry.

The tyke couldn't help but giggle, and 18 couldn't help but smile.

"How was your day firefly?" Krillin asked the little girl.

"It was fun! Mommy and I made sandcastles and I made some all by myself!" She said so fast that it was hard to understand her.

"Marron." 18 finally chimed in. "Go upstairs and get your sandals so we can show daddy how they look."

"Yes Mommy!" Marron said.

"I didn't see a sandcastle out there. I saw some pretty big lumps in the sand was that her castle? Well I guess she tried, I'll have to teach her some pointers." Krillin said a bit smuggly.

"Krillin something interesting happened today." 18 hastily said to her husband.

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you at the restaurant. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, we started basic training today and I really gotta hold back because…."

Krillin kept on talking but she wasn't listening. When she saw Krillin she starting to think about what she said about him when Gohan came over today. She had never told anyone how much she loved Krillin in that much detail before. Except maybe Krillin himself, although when it came to him she rather would use actions rather than words. Speaking of which, he was still talking and she still wasn't listening. "I think it's time I shut him up." 18 was thinking to herself.

The blonde quickly tackled his lips with hers and put her hands on the side of his head, with her thumbs on his cheeks and their chests touching. She did this from time to time, kiss Krillin out of nowhere, for mainly two reasons. One because she wanted to, the other because she loved what it did to her spouse. His eyes would pop out of his head his heart rate would skyrocket, his face would turn red, and his temperature would even go up. That's why she liked to put her thumbs on his cheeks, just to feel his face heat up. Same with chests touching, these type of kisses usually made his heart beat race and she loved feeling it speed up.

18 finally retracted her face.

18 smiled gleefully at her husband

"I love you."

Krillin hadn't heard say those words with that much passion in a while.

"I love you too honey...I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower then we can go."

Marron's feet could be heard tapping on the stares. "Daddy Daddy! Come see them now!"

"Did you forget about your daughter?" 18 said with an amused look on her face.

"Sorry." He responded. "I got distracted."

The couple couldn't help but start to laugh.

Krillin saw the "castle" made of sand and knew it looked bad but had to pretend it was a masterpiece. Shortly after that he went upstairs to clean off while 18 planned out their outfits. She made sure they were casual but not too casual. The restaurant they were going to was formal but not too formal. It was a good compromise. 18 put Marron's dinner in the microwave and told Roshi just to give it to her whenever she gets hungry and they would be back to put her to bed. The martial arts teacher compiled and assured the mom that they would be ok watch something that was harmless or maybe play a board game. Maybe even Turtle would pay a visit. They decided to take the car so their hair wouldn't get messed up, and since it was slower it was an opportunity for more conversation. Krillin popped the capsule they both got in and with that they were gone.

The car ride was pleasant enough 18 just really wanted to get there so she could tell him what happened on the island today.

In a short enough time the duo made it to the restaurant, sat down, and ordered their wine.

"By the way 18, you look so beautiful tonight. Krillin said starting off their date. "Well more beautiful than usual."

18 didn't respond, she didn't need to. Krillin saw the blush and knew what she was thinking. She simply tried to fight off her red face by taking the first sip of her wine.

"So 18, I told you about my day. How was yours?" 18's husbando asked.

18 knew it was time to tackle this topic. She wanted to wait till they were on their date, and here they were. Not time like the present.

"Uh, someone came to visit me today." His wife responded.

"Oh really? Who was it? Bulma, Chichi? Did Goten and Trunks come to see Marron?"

"No….Gohan came over to the island today."

"Did he have to ask me something? He could of just called" Krillin said chomping on a roll that the waiter set on their table.

"No...he came to see me."

"Huh?" Krillin was pretty curious at this point. 18 and Gohan were friends and all but why would Gohan go over to see her in the middle of the day did he go over there just to see 18? "Why exactly?"

"Krillin, I found out a lot about your friends today."

"What do you mean?"

"You know me more than anyone else ever will, you know I don't lie. Right?"

"Yea, I know you don't lie.."

"So believe what I'm about to say."  
"What are you trying to tell me honey?"

"What I'm about to tell you is true, I'm not lying or joking. Ok?"

"You're kinda creeping me out 18, but Ok I'll remember that. What did Gohan tell you today?"

"He and Bulma orchestrated a plan for me to cheat on you."

"Wh-what?"

"Bulma paid Gohan to seduce me to see if I would cheat on you. She saw us fighting and wanted to see how fragile our relationship was or test it or some other BS."

"Ar….are you serious 18?"

"What did I just tell you Krillin?"

"I know but that, I mean….why, and what did Gohan say to you exactly?

18 went on about the scenario with Gohan and the following phone call with Bulma. Krillin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even want to eat the appetizer that was brought to him. These were his friends that stabbed him in the back, more Bulma than Gohan. The saiyan did have some blame in the matter but he knew Bulma had pressured him into doing it.

18 noticed that Krillin looked defeated. His posture was much different for starters. The man usually sat up with a straight spine, usually trying to make himself taller, he now was slumped down into his chair. Instead of looking and admiring his wife, like he always does when he's in the same room with her, he was just staring at his salad and not eating it. Likewise his hands were just just sitting on the table not doing anything. He carried on like this for a majority time while 18 was telling the tale. Even after she finished talking Krillin still kept the defeated appearance.

18 looked at his hands and grasped them with hers. He finally looked up at her.

"Sorry 18 I don't mean to be a party pooper and ruin our date, but damn. That's probably the most I've ever felt betrayed."

"Me too Krillin."

"And by people we called our friends."

"I know honey."

"I never doubted our relationship, but thanks for responded to Gohan like that. "

"Please Krillin, any man who talks to me like that is lucky I don't kill them."  
Krillin couldn't help but chuckle at that remark.

Krillin was more upset than his wife but it made sense. He had known Bulma since he was a little kid, and Gohan is his Godchild. 18 had something else to tell him though.

"I'll get over it though, I'm sure they feel terrible anyways." The ex-monk said.

"Oh Krillin, you should know we are getting back at them." The ex-villain retorted.

"Yea, I should of known you already had a plan to get back at them."

"Just cause they are our friends doesn't mean they're safe."

Krillin laughed.

"All right it will probably make us feel better, I'm in."

"Oh, you are? I thought I would have to convince you. Your moral high ground is usually much to high for something as juvenile as revenge." 18 teased.

"True, but that only applies to me, they also messed with you."

The couple both shared another genuine laugh together as their main entree arrived to their table.

"All right, here's how we will get back at them." 18 started to say.

Krillin buckled in, he knew he was in for a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast at Kame House went smoothly, and 18 had to give it to Roshi. He did a really job watching Marron.

18 was especially happy today, she was ready to exact revenge.

Krillin was indifferent about it.

"Alright Bulma I understand but do we have to get Gohan too?" Krillin asked his wife while she was brushing Marron's hair.

"Yes, it's not gonna kill him. And besides reasons aside he still did it." She responded.

"You want your ponytails today Marron?" She asked flipping conversations to her daughter.

"Mmmmmmmh, yes because I don't want it to get in my way when I play with Trunks today." She said.

"Ponytails it is. Can you go grab me what color pins you want from your room sweetie."

"Can I get some ribbons this time Mommy?"  
"Sure sweetie, do you remember where Mommy put them?"

"Mmmhmm."

Annnnnnnd she's gone.

"Alright I guess I'll go over to Goku's now." The short man stated.  
"Wait, let's leave at the same time. Then the plan will commence." 18 responded.

Marron came back down so 18 could finish styling her hair. Shortly after that the three of them stepped outside and Krillin kissed both of his girls on the cheek then they all took off. Krillin to Goku's and 18 and Marron to Capsule Corp. The plan of vengeance was simple but was sure to be effective. Stage that they actually did break up in front of Bulma and Gohan and let guilt get the better of them, just for a couple of hours. A day at most. Just to sell it as best they could they brought fake luggage along with them. They just told Marron they were returning them back to the rightful owners. She accepted this answer. 18 was excited to exact her revenge, Bulma probably already learned her lesson but this would really drive in the nail. As far as Gohan, 18 just really needed personal payback and this would suffice.

Krillin was standing outside a house in the middle of a mountain range, the house of his best friend. More importantly at the moment the house of his best friend's son.

"I hope he's here. Maybe I should call him or…." Krillin's train of thought was interrupted when he saw a jet car come down and land near the house.

It was the daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl.

"Now I know that Gohan is here."

The pre mentioned young woman stepped out of the jet.

"Hello Mr. Krillin, what brings you here." She greeted him.

"Oh uhh, I just came to visit my friends." Krillin responded.

"Are you planning on staying the night, is that why you have a suitcase?"

"Yea you could say that. Nice seeing you again Videl, lets go inside and we can visit more."

*knock knock knock*

Chichi answered the door. She always welcomed guests, especially her friends because she could complain about Goku to them. She loved Goku and all...but man he really isn't a traditional husband that she wants from time to time.

"GOHAN! Videl is here." The mom screamed to her oldest son. "Krillin glad to see you, what brings you here?"

"Just stopping by I guess, although I have a favor to ask you."

"Here come on in the, 6 of can all eat lunch together. I'm sure goku is going to instant teleport here any second now."

"Chichi, it's instant transmission. I think you're getting it wrong on purpose now." Krillin said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Whatever." She said back to the man.

"Mind if I come in Mrs. Son?" Videl finally spoke up.

"Oh, yeah of course." She responded.

Videl made it past the married woman. Chichi turned around to walk into the house herself but Krillin stopped her.

"Hey Chichi can I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Yea, what is it?"

Krillin told her what 18's plan was and how it was his duty to follow through with it. He thought that she would be sceptical of the idea but the complete opposite transpired.

"Your wife has the right idea Krillin. Gohan shouldn't of done that, all though the student loans being paid off is a good thing. A prank like this is a good enough punishment."

"Ok" Krillin responded. "Just follow my lead and try not to make it obvious."

Chichi took his suitcase and put it out of the way. About 20 minutes later the six of them (Goku, Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Goten, and Krillin) were around the small table digging into Chichi's delicious cooking.

The three saiyans were to busy stuffing their faces to wonder why Krillin was there, so Chichi took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"So Krillin, you never told me while you stopped by with a suitcase."

Gohan's actions immediately slowed down, he didn't see a suitcase he thought Krillin was stopping by to see his friends. That's what it sounded like when he greeted him at first. Surely it had nothing to do with…

"Oh...well, I was hoping I could stay the night."

"That's no problem Krillin, but why?"

"It's kind of personal, but you guys are some of my closest friends so I can trust telling you guys. I came home from my police training yesterday and 18 said she was ready to end things."

*PFFFF ACKKK COUGH COUGH*

Gohan started to choke on his food. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What? But why Krillin I thought she loved you?" Goku slowed down his eating to speak up.

"I thought so too…" His best friend responded. "I came home and she said she was done with me, something about realising she could do better. I have no idea where it came up, I thought she was really happy. I was at least."

"GOKU! Instant illusion me over there so I can give her a piece of my mind." Chichi said, she was being quite convincing.

"No Chichi, I can't ask you to do that. If she doesn't love me anymore I can't make her." He continued. "Anyways, mind if I stay here for a couple of days until she leaves Kame house. She is gonna stay there a while until she finds a place to stay, probably with her brother one she finds him."

"But what about Roshi? She wouldn't want to stay her with him alone." Goku asked.

"He left to some beach resort, something about a festival with a lot of cute girls."

"What about Marron?" Chichi examined.

"It's gonna be hard to explain this to a 4 year old so we are gonna talk about that later. Right now the thinks I had to go away for 'police camp.'"

Gohan was sweating bullets and stopped eating all together. Videl noticed it.

"Gohan." Videl whispered to him. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" He said panicking. "This is all my fault. And I know my Mom is going to chew me out after this and make me feel even worse. She knows about it too."

Chichi noticed Gohan too, she looked straight at him. This enticed Krillin to look as well, he was glad to see that it was working. Sure this was his wife's idea but he might as well enjoy it too.

"Gohan are you ok." His mom asked him.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just eating too fast."

"Ok. Well Krillin you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'm sure you and 18 will work things out and she'll come back to you." Chichi was doing a great job acting.

"I don't know maybe." The strongest human on Earth responded. "She said she appreciated everything I did for her but her problems with me finally caught up. She made it sound like someone gave her this idea….I just have to try to keep positive I guess." He finished while trying his best to look depressed.

It must of worked. Gohan immediately got up to go the bathroom. Everyone could hear the the mystic warrior puking.

"Mom!" Goten yelled. "I think Gohan is sick!"

Chichi nodded, "Gohan you Ok?" she said getting up and running to the bathroom door. She knew why he was vomiting. Guilt. She wanted to keep the facade going. Videl also ran to see if her boyfriend was ok.

"Well." Krillin stood up after he finished his plate. "I'm gonna go lay down by the lake. I need some time to clear my mind." He didn't like lying to Goku, he was such a pure guy.

"Ok, Krillin let us know if you need someone to talk to. I can't imagine what you're going through right now." Goku spoke up.

"Thanks Goku. I'll let you in on a secret later."

"What do you mean by secret?"

"You'll know soon."

"Hey can we train together?"

"Uh sure, just give me like an hour. Still keep thinking about 18." Krillin considered telling Goku about the situation but he couldn't risk it. The saiyan was terrible with secrets. He decided he would tell just not yet, probably later tonight. It wasn't a part of the plan to stay the night anyways. He was gonna meet 18 back at Kame House in the middle of the night. 18 was a little mean but she wasn't a monster. She wasn't going to allow the prank last too long.

He was serious about laying by the lake. Not to clear his mind of anything but just because he likes doing it. He's done it with Goku and Gohan countless times, a nap out there was just the thing he wanted, right after he texted 18 and told her how well his side of the plan was going.

Back at the house's bathroom Gohan just got done emptying the contents from his stomach. The two women outside chatting.

"Chichi" Videl started to speak "This is what Gohan was talking about the other day, remember?"

"Yes I do."

"He feels responsible Chichi I guess the shock shook him so hard his stomach even felt it."

"Well he should feel guilty. He's why 18 decided to leave Krillin."

Gohan came out of the bathroom, teary eyed and some excess puke on the corner of his mouth.

"Mom!" He yelled. "I gotta go fix this! I'm going to Kame House."

"Gohan think rationally. Nothing's gonna change this quick. You should at least wait a day." His mother retorted.

"But the guilt might eat me alive before then."

"That's the point." The middle aged woman thought.

"Your Mom is right Gohan. Give her some time, she will be more likely to change her mind." Videl chimed in.

Gohan didn't say anything. He shut the bathroom door, locked it, and turned the shower on.

It was gonna be a long night.

Meanwhile 18 had just arrived to Capsule Corp with Marron in her hands. Trunks of all people let them in. They had a pretty standard conversation, standard for a 4 and 9 year old, and they were off to the aquarium again.

"Marron! Wanna see the aquarium lady feed the sharks!" The purple haired kid blurted out.

"Mommy can I?"

18 would like to say yes but that did sound kind of dangerous.

"Trunks will she be safe?"

He just nodded.

"Ok but just make sure nothing happens to her. I don't want her getting close the open tank."

"Yes Ma'am!" Off they went.

18 also left to go find Bulma, she assumed she would be in here office at this time.

18 managed to find the room she was looking for. Sure enough the blue haired woman was in there. She didn't even bother knocking she just barged in.

Bulma noticed her come in, how could she not, and she immediately got on the defensive.

"18 please don't hurt me!" Bulma screamed.

"Bulma." 18 was kind of shocked she said that. "You know I would never do that. I'm kind of insulted you said that."

"Sorry sorry, I just know you're mad at me."

"Actually I came to ask for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need a place to stay for a while. At least until I can find my brother and live with him."

"Why?"

"Krillin let me go."

"Wh….what do you mean let you go…"

"He wanted to end our relationship."

"Wh….why would he want to do that?"

"He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't take the pain. I told him about what happened with you and Gohan. Having strangers judge us all the time is one thing, but when even his best friends doubt the relationship, what's the point.

"Well, what did you say after he told you this?" She didn't fully believe 18 yet, no way she would think the same way as Krillin. She'd probably beat his ass after he said that.

"I didn't get to respond, he left a note and I checked and he had taken all his clothes and belongings. He left me Bulma."

Bulma felt a little sick in her stomach and the anxiety was getting to her, but she still had questions to ask.

"Are you gonna try to get him back?"

"There is not point, the last time we had this conversation I barely got his senses back on track. After what transpired there is no way he would want to continue the torture."

While it was true Krillin and 18 had this type of conversation before, but it didn't last very long. 18 told him that she didn't care what other people said, and reassured him that if people had a problem with them in public and were vocal about, the said individual(s) would end up in a hospital. Luckily for Krillin she's only had to do that once to a some asshole who was asking for it.

"What about your daughter?"

18 knew she was going to pull out all the stops out for that question. Leaving your spouse is one thing but no one would ever leave their daughter, especially Krillin. So 18 decided to whip out her secret weapon.

The android put her face in her hands and started to sob.

"I don't know." She said through her whimpers.

She looked up at Bulma with her mascara running and tears falling. She learned how to fake cry last night. It was easy enough and she was a fast learner, she couldn't wait to use this on Krillin for future pranks.

"Bulma can I go find a spare room?" She said looking up for a split second. "I need to lay down."

The bluenette just nodded.

18 got up and ran out of the room, unbenounced to Bulma as soon as that door close she wiped away the make-up and water and displayed a wide grin, but back in the office Bulma was experiencing almost the complete opposite. She was pulling her hair, her brain was hurting, and her heart rate was set to turbo.

"What have I done…" Bulma thought to herself.

"No I can fix this I just have to go find Krillin, that should be simple enough."

She understood the implications of her actions, she ruined her friend's lives. The least she could do is try to find Krillin and get him back to his senses. She didn't tell 18 she was leaving, that woman has been through enough for now.

Bulma grabbed her capsule and her ki radar. She had been working on a device that could detect ki much like how the z fighters could. Mainly so she could keep an eye on Vegeta. It was still a prototype but it was better than nothing.

"Mom watch this kids I gotta go do something." She screamed at Panchi.

"Ok dear!" She responded. "What if Vegeta asks where you went what should I say."

"I don't really care. Just tell him to come out and find me if he has an attitude."

"Ok drive safe deary!"

Bulma took into the air in her ship.

The first thing she did was call Gohan to help her out.

Surprisingly Chichi answered instead.

Krillin asked her to keep in eye on Gohan's phone. He knew Bulma would call Gohan and Krillin wanted her to pick up and say that Gohan was sick and couldn't leave the house.

"Hey Chichi I need to speak to Gohan!" The woman screamed.

"Sorry Bulma but he's a sick as a dog." The fellow woman responded.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, is something the matter?"

"Is Krillin there?"

"No, the last I heard from him he-"

Bulma just hung up, looks like she was on her own again.

It was the middle of the night she looked everywhere. Kame House, Yamcha's apartment, Police academy, parks. She was exhausted but needed to keep looking.

"I guess it's time to go to Goku's Maybe he turned up there. It's 6:00 A.M. and the radar is saying Goku's ki is flaring I know at least he's awake.

Bulma flew over there as fast as she could and landed next to Goku who was fighting invisible targets.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed at the saiyan.

"Huh? Oh hey Bulma what's up?" Goku asked.

"Goku have you seen Krillin?"

Goku got all giddy, he knew Krillin's secret and loved the fact that he knew it and Bulma didn't.

His best friend told him about it before he went to sleep last night.

"No…." He lied.

"Is gohan here?"

"Yea, but he's not doing too well his conscious getting to him...I mean his stomach is getting to him."

If Bulma hadn't been up for more than 24 hours she would of caught that but she was just trying on focus on not falling asleep.

"Go on inside he might be up, he didn't get any sleep last night."

"Thanks….."

Bulma entered the small house and saw Gohan pacing back in forth. She had bloodshot eyes with bags underneath them.

"Gohan? Is that you?" she practically screamed. "You don't look so good."

"I could say the same to you Bulma."

Bulma took this time to look in the mirror and turns out he was right. "She had the same eyes except she looked even worse due to how her makeup and sweat interacted from last night.

"Yea I've been up all night searching for Krillin, what's your excuse."

"Krillin? He's been here all night. I'm just trying to figu-"

"He is? Oh that's perfect I gotta get him to 18. He is trying to divorce her."

"No he's not, she is leaving him. He told me."

The two stood there for a second. Gohan kind of oblivious to the fact of what just happened. He really was just like his father. Bulma understood it rather quickly though.

"Gohan I think they lied to us. "

"...Oh...that...yeah, that sounds about right…But we could ask Kril-"

"Is he here?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him."

"Gohan take me to Kame island."

"You could take your ship."

"Just carry me over there."

"Yes ma'am."

The flight to Kame Island was relatively smooth. Bulma kept yelling at Gohan to go faster. Which wasn't safe but he figured he should of just did what ever she said.

Once they touched down on the sand Bulma made a Beeline toward the front door.

"Bulma wait!" Gohan shouted.

"What Gohan?"

"What are you gonna ask them?"

"I just wanna know what the hell is going on. That's all."

"Ok, just don't lash out on them. We kind of deserv-"

Gohan couldn't finish his statement however. Bulma was already knocking on the door, well more like pounding it.

"SOMEONE WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" She screamed.

Eventually the door opened. Roshi answered it.

"It's too early for this. What do you want Bulma?" He said groggily and not fully awake.

"Where is the resident's married couple." She responded with an attitude, that's how most of her conversations started off with Roshi.

"Asleep. They did say you'd stop by though."

"They did?" The perplexed duo said almost in unicent.

"Yea" The hermit said, he then reached for a sheet of paper behind him on the kitchen counter. "They said to give you this."

It was a note.

 _Dear Bulma and Gohan,_

 _Sorry for having to lie to you last night. I just wanted to get back at you two betraying us. I didn't even have to really talk Krillin into going along with it, he was all for it. I think a night of stress and worry is probably too little form of revenge for trying to ruin our marriage, but my husband let you guys off easy. Do anything like it again and it will be worse, that includes bothering us right now while we are asleep._

 _Your friend (still)_

 _Eighteen_

"Well at least they're not split like we thought they were." Gohan said sighing with relief.

"Gohan take me to capsule corp, I need a nap."

"What about your jet?"

"Just carry me, you guys can all fly faster than it."

"Yes ma'am."

18 woke up a little after eight with her head resting on the chest of the man that she loves.

She quietly got up out of bed to go ask Roshi if a certain couple of people stopped by.

"Hey pervert. Did they stop by."

Roshi was on the couch watching his morning exercise tapes.

"Good morning ma'am ,and yes, they read the note then left."

"Thanks" She said leaving the room.

"No problem."

18 checked how her daughter was and she was still out like a light. She then walked back to her room and Krillin was there awake, laying on his side waiting for her to come back.

"Good morning good lookin'!" Krillin said with a dorky, childish smile.

18 grinned. "Hey yourself." She said climbing back in the bed.

"So what was the final verdict?" The monk asked.

"They read the letter and left. They learned their lesson."

"Good, we should go see them in about two weeks. They're still our friends after all, just gotta have our space for now."

Krillin said resting his face in the crook of his wife's neck.

"Yea, don't worry about it. I'm sure Gohan will want to come over and see you, and Bulma will call me by the end of the day." Responded the cyborg who started to give Krillin a scalp massage.

"What do you want to do today honey?" Krill asked.

"I wanna just spend the day with you and Marron. Maybe we could go swimming."

"That sounds wonderful babe. It's about time we wake up that little stinker. C'MON! I'll make us some pancakes.''

18 jumped out of bed and headed to their daughter's room Pancakes sounded amazing right now.

"MARRON, DADDY'S GONNA MAKE SOME PANCAKES. IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Man I love that woman." Krillin said putting on a shirt.


	6. Epilogue

Two months later everything was still normal. 18 was taking Marron back and forth to school, Krillin was close to being a full time police officer, and most importantly of all they were still happy. Until one day Marron and 18 had a conversation about school.

They had just gotten home from the flight from 18 picking up Marron from her classes.

The little girl ran inside threw her backpack in her room and came back downstairs for a snack.

"Hey momma?" She asked 18.

"Yes baby?" The woman asked.

"I don't want you to have to fly me everyday. I don't want you to get tired."

Marron doesn't know that flying doesn't take much energy, not to mention 18 had plenty of energy. Like a lot of energy.

"Marron you don't have to worry about that, flying is really easy, but if you want there was one way we can fix it."

18 took this moment to pick up her daughter and sit down with her on the couch.

"Marron, your Daddy and I have been talking about moving to another house near your school. Would that sound like something you would want to do? I know how much you like the beach, grandpa roshi, and turtle. She asked."

18 still didn't know if she liked the idea of moving, but she never got Marron's input on the idea.

"Hmm that's a good idea. I wanna move so we don't have to fly."

18 was amazed, she thought Marron would want stay here as long as she could.

"And I know mommy doesn't like Grandpa Roshi."

18 couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Roshi doesn't respect Mommy's space so she has to teach him a lesson sometimes."

"I don't care where we live Mommy, I just wanna be close to you and daddy."

18 always knew Marron was a smart girl, but she just provided her with great wisdom.

Sure 18 loved living on the small island, but it wasn't because of the island itself. It was because of her family. She can't believe her daughter of all people taught her this.

"In that case, Marron I think we should move."

"Can I help pack Mommy?"

"No, not yet sweetie. What we can do is call daddy and tell him the news."

"OK!"

18 got out her phone and dialed Krillin's phone. While it was dialing the only real thing she is gonna miss is having her own personal beach, and the quietness. The three of them are going to have to plan some summer vacations back to the island.

Krillin finally picked up and 18 put him on speaker.

"Hello hun!" Krillin said with enthusiasm.

"Marron has something to tell you." said 18.

"What is it firefly?" Krillin asked.

"Daddy! Let's move!"

That's it

Sorry for the cheesy ending. It was my first story. It took way longer than I thought

Please Review.

K18 is the best dbz couple hands down.


End file.
